


死后做什么？

by hydrviolence



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：Ben死了之后警告：OOC





	死后做什么？

他在尖叫声中昏迷，又在尖叫声中醒来，失去了对时间的感知能力，不知道自己大声尖叫了一百年、几天、几小时，或者仅仅是几分钟、几秒钟。尖叫声痛苦得像是他被撕碎，疼痛到再也无法忍受，可又像是完全没有痛苦的根源。那只是某种东西在不断发出尖锐的、不停息的噪音。  
他勉强集中精神。是他自己的喉咙在发出尖叫？还是他体内的某种东西在嚎叫？最后，他终于反应过来，严格来说，并没有尖叫的声音，一点没有，周围模糊的世界是安静的。尖叫声只在他的脑子里，似乎永不会停息。  
“我在这儿！”有个声音插进来，听起来非常熟悉，他认识这个声音，但是谁的声音？  
“别担心。”那个声音浑厚温和，发出可靠的承诺，叫着他的名字。他似乎能够记起来。  
“坚持一下。”他感到Luther用指背抚摸他的脸颊，抹掉眼泪。  
“我带你回家。”Luther说。  
脑中的尖叫声消失了。痛苦和压抑感消失，他顺从地在黑暗中沉下去。黑暗是温柔的，没有声音，也没有其他，什么都没有。  
Ben醒来后看到的第一样东西是自己的尸体——躺在Pogo的手术台上，被缝得挺好，可惜已经死了。死掉变成鬼魂后第一眼就看到自己的尸体还是很有好处，能让人，不对，应该是能让鬼立刻明白自己已经死了，避免不知自己已死的麻烦，省掉很多困惑、焦虑。  
Luther在大吼大叫：“他要不行了！快！”  
Pogo拿起一支注射器，把针头扎进手术台上Ben的胳膊，表情却甚是悲观。虽然从猩猩的面部并不太容易判断情绪和态度，但那很明显不是充满希望的表情。他们看着Pogo把注射器里的液体全部推进去，手术台上的尸体毫无反应。Ben松了口气，当然，鬼魂不会呼吸所以大概不能说“松口气”，应该说感到安定和平静。我死透了，他想。  
“他还没死呢！”Luther还在吼叫，“做点什么！”  
Pogo悲伤地看着尸体，叹着气摇了摇头。  
“不不不，他不可能死。肯定有什么办法……”Diego焦躁不安地踱来踱去。Ben估计过不了多久，他会一脚踹飞Pogo放医疗器材的小推车。  
Allison用手捂着嘴，哭着，眼泪弄花了妆。Vanya在离他们稍远的地方，抱着双臂站着，她的表现像是……无法感到悲伤。Ben忽然想到，也许Vanya早就想到这一切会发生，她早就知道了。  
Luther仍然没有放弃：“他还没死呢！我们不能……他还没死！”  
Ben想拍拍Luther的肩膀，告诉他已经没有办法了，虽然有点遗憾，但死了就是死了。在伸出手时，手穿过了Luther的身体。是啊，他已经死了，他差点忘了自己现在只是鬼魂。  
Luther重复着“他还没死”，Diego吼叫着，Allison哭着，Vanya看着。Ben不想再看了，扭头走出去。真奇怪，天已经黑了，大厅和走廊里却没有亮起灯。他不记得Luther什么时候把他带回来的，也许那时候天还亮着，所有人忙着救他的时候，天黑下来，没有人想到去打开灯。Ben顺着楼梯上楼，他该向父亲汇报，告诉父亲自己死了。但既然他已经死了，就不用再汇报，Luther会告诉父亲6号的死讯。已经死去，却没有消失，感觉失落又莫名其妙，像火车驶出铁轨，却没有停下、翻倒，仍在继续行驶，只是不知道该驶向哪里。无处可去。Ben想起了Klaus，也许Klaus能帮助他。他去Klaus的房间看了看，Klaus不在。  
现在该做什么？  
Ben回到自己的房间，在床上躺下来。他想睡一会儿，也许睡很久。

Klaus去“洗劫”Ben的财产时被吓了一跳。  
他推门进去，就看见Ben在床上，侧身躺着，闭着眼睛，睡着。见鬼，他们刚给Ben办了葬礼，无论如何Ben不该躺在这里。一惊过去后，Klaus想明白是怎么回事了，确实是“见鬼”无疑。该死的，他没少东张西望寻找Ben的鬼魂，没有找到还以为Ben获得了“永恒的平静”，去安息了。没想到他一直在这里睡觉！  
他走到床边，向Ben肩膀的位置拍下去，不出所料，他的手穿过Ben的身体，直接拍到床。Ben睁开眼睛，一脸没睡够的困倦表情。  
“原来你在这里睡觉。”Klaus说。  
“嗯？”  
“你没参加你的葬礼。”  
Ben想了想。“我参加了。我的尸体参加了。”  
“哈哈哈，一点也不好笑。”Klaus离开床边，走到书桌前拉开抽屉。“说实话，如果所有鬼魂都像你这样，不叫唤、不聒噪、不吓人，安安分分地找个地方睡大觉，我的世界会清静很多。”他迟疑了一下，望向Ben，“你……感觉怎么样？”  
“没什么感觉。”Ben坐了起来，看着Klaus，“我该怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
“死了以后，该做什么？”  
“不知道。我怎么会知道，我没有死过。死掉的人是你。为什么要问我？”  
“我以为你会比较了解死后的世界。”  
“拜托，我只是时不时会见个鬼。又不是什么转世投胎指南，或者天堂自助游手册。”Klaus把书桌的第一层抽屉里的笔记本和书翻出来，往抽屉最里面张望。  
“应该是地狱。”  
Klaus叹了口气，谁把地狱的概念灌进这孩子脑子里的？肯定是他读的那些书。他该多看点儿搞笑漫画什么的。“我猜，既然你能在这里睡大觉。也就能做任何你想做的事，去任何你想去的地方。”他好声好气地对Ben说，又拉开第二层抽屉。  
“你在找什么？”Ben终于问了。  
Klaus站直身体，转向Ben。“你瞧，你已经死了，是吧？虽然死得凄惨，但是，没有办法，已成事实。”  
“嗯。”  
“死了以后不需要用‘钱’这种东西。与其让你的财产被关在抽屉或者其他地方，无人问津地呆在黑暗中被浪费掉，不如由我来利用一下，实现它们的价值，是不是？”  
“零花钱存在最下面的抽屉里，饼干盒里面。”  
Klaus没想到Ben这么爽快，搞不好是死亡造成的。“多谢啦！”他拉开最下面的抽屉，“天哪！”Klaus差点笑起来，在抽屉里躺着Ben小时候最爱的绒布玩具兔子。他记得当时Ben无论走到哪里、做什么，都要带着这只玩具。因为长时间被孩子随身携带、拉来扯去，绒布兔子不可避免被磨损，身受重伤。它的耳朵和胳膊腿儿都被扯掉过，Grace体贴地提供治疗，把扯掉的部位缝回去，于是这小玩具上遍布缝补留下的针脚和线头。Klaus把它从抽屉里取出来，举起来给Ben看。“玩具兔子！”  
这时候，屋门被推开了，探头进来的是Luther。  
Klaus一惊，猛地转过身，手里仍然举着玩具兔子。  
“Klaus，你……”Luther皱了皱眉头，“你……在Ben的房间，做什么？”  
“当然是怀念我的弟弟。”谎话说来就来。不过，话说回来，这话也不能完全算谎话。“你看，我找到了他小时候喜欢的玩具兔子。”他把那只缝得乱七八糟的兔子递给Luther看。  
Luther又露出悲伤的神情。“Klaus……”  
“什么？”  
“你……能不能召唤Ben。”  
“我说过了，我现在无法跟鬼魂联系，通灵的能力已经消失。别指望我联系Ben。”Klaus摊手，“毫无可能。”  
“你已经联系到我了，你看到我了。”Ben说。Klaus忽视他，装作既没有看到也没有听到，坚定直视Luther。  
“Klaus，你试一试。无论如何试一下！”Luther半是求半是命令，“你不想念他吗？”  
“我做不到。”Klaus说，“话说回来，你要联系Ben做什么？跟大家分配他的遗产？比如：把我心爱的小兔子留给亲爱的Luther作为纪念？”  
“Klaus！”Luther叫起来。  
Klaus没打算就此住口。“或者让Ben讲讲他死掉以前有多疼？”  
“Klaus！”这回是Ben叫起来。Klaus忽视他。  
Luther方才的怒气消失了，姿态软了下来，突然显得愧疚。“我很抱歉。”  
“没关系的。”Ben说。  
“亲爱的，抱歉或者不抱歉没有任何区别。Ben已经死了。”Klaus告诉Luther，他看着Luther畏缩了一下，退了出去。  
“Klaus！告诉Luther，我说‘没关系的’，他不用说抱歉！”Ben想抓住Klaus的肩膀，狠狠摇晃他。可惜，鬼魂做不到。Klaus对他置若罔闻，关上房间的门。  
“Klaus！”  
“别冲着我嚷嚷了。”Klaus在地板上坐下来，把玩具兔子塞进自己的背包。  
“你去告诉Luther！”  
“不。”  
“帮我跟其他人联系。”  
“绝不。”Klaus摇头，“想象一下，如果我现在把所有人招来，告诉他们，我能跟你交谈，会发生什么？”  
Ben没说话。  
“大家坐在沙发里，高高兴兴流着眼泪和解？虽然孩子不幸死了，但他还是渡过了充实的一生，没什么遗憾，更不会责怪谁？这种情景喜剧季终情节没劲透了。而且，”Klaus停顿一下，“父亲会非常高兴研究一下我们俩之间的联系方式，然后考虑怎么废物利用一下，把已经死了的你派上点儿什么用场。他会通过我利用你，再利用你控制我。也许你习惯如此，但我不乐意。”Klaus站起来，回到书桌前，从最下面的抽屉里翻出饼干盒，打开来，吹了声口哨，“多谢资助。”他把盒子里的钱塞进自己口袋，扭头发现Ben又坐回了床上，即使作为鬼魂，也显得太苍白了。  
“Ben……”  
“嗯？”  
“你可以去任何想去的地方，做任何想做的事。”Klaus说。  
Ben点了点头。  
“我也准备走了。离开这里。多谢你提供资助。”  
“好的。”Ben说。  
“那么，再见。”Klaus扯了扯背包带子。  
“再见。”  
Klaus走出去，关上屋门。迟疑着走出两步，停了下来，咬着嘴唇考虑了片刻，折返回来，猛地推开Ben的房间门。“嘿！”他冲着Ben叫道。  
Ben孤独地坐在空房间里，看起来极其困惑。  
“跟我一起走，怎么样？”Klaus有点语无伦次，“如果你愿意的话。我知道你认为这是你的家，但我们都长大了，到了离家的年龄，是不是？离开这里。我们一起。”  
Ben站起来，点了点头。  
“好极了，”Klaus笑起来，“我们走吧！”

 

完


End file.
